1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricant and fuel compositions which contain additive amounts of a friction reducing agent. More particularly it relates to such compositions having incorporated therein minor effective amounts of a N-etheramine formamide.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is known that sliding or rubbing metal or other solid surfaces are subject to wear under conditions of extreme pressure. Wearing is particularly acute in modern engines in which high temperatures and contact pressures are prevalent. Under such conditions, severe errosion of metal surfaces can take place even with present generation lubricants unless a load carrying or anti-wear additive is present therein.
Friction is also a problem anytime that two surfaces are in sliding or rubbing contact. It is of a special significance in internal combustion engines, because loss of substantial amounts of the theoretical mileage possible from a gallon of fuel is traceable directly to friction.
In the past many techniques have been employed to reduce the overall friction in modern engines, particularly automobile engines. The primary reasons for such effort included reduction in engine wear thereby prolonging engine life and additionally to reduce the amount of fuel consumed by the engine thereby reducing the engine's energy requirements for fuel consumption. In addition to the considerable amount of work which has been done with mineral lubricating oils and greases, modifying them with additives to enhance their friction properties, new lubricants have been synthesized and compounded for use in modern engines. Among these are synthetic hydrocarbon fluids and synthetic ester blends which are known to reduce fuel consumption by significant amounts. However, with respect to these latter synthetic formulations the physical properties of the oil itself provide improved lubricating properties and not the additives therein.
Included amongst the myriad of anti-friction additives which have been employed in fuels and lubricants in the past are such compositions as imidazolines and certain esters thereof, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,486. Also, amides such as N-pyridyl amides are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,822 which are known to enhance the anti-rust characteristics of lubricant compositions.